


The Worm Moon

by Stiles-for-the-win (SwampWitch)



Series: Rescue My Heart [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 07:08:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14159466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwampWitch/pseuds/Stiles-for-the-win





	The Worm Moon

    Lydia woke up screaming. The windows in her apartment were blown out to the streets. _It's time It's time It's time It's t-_  

    Like an echo in her mind. Time for what? Two strong, and muscled arms gripped her to calm her down. A quiet, "Shh, I'm here. Talk to me." Looking over to her calendar she saw the reminder to check on Peter. Then she remembered the news from the sheriff yesterday afternoon. But, why, why the scream? She was learning more about her abilities every day, but everyone she cared about was accounted for or already dead. 

    _It's time It's time It's time_

Lydia screamed again. The arms gripped tighter. In the quiet, she tried to listen, to think. She stood, slipping away from the grasp of the man in her bed, and walked to the window, hearing the faintest sounds. A squishing, slippery sound. Looking down, she saw a knot of earthworms in the garden. 

    _Worms. The Worm Moon._

Looking back to the calendar, she saw that she had six days. Six days and maybe Peter and Stiles couldn't be brought back. She knew how to bring back the wolf, after all, she had done it before. But Stiles, as usual, would be the tricky one. 

    Turning to her bed, and to the man laying in it, watching her. "Derek, what does it take to resurrect a Spark during the Worm Moon?"


End file.
